<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【銀高高】地獄相奸 by sparrowvoice0205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752577">【銀高高】地獄相奸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205'>sparrowvoice0205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高高有，主銀高們多</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【銀高高】地獄相奸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情發生成現在的模樣，兩個惡魔肯定會說並非自己所願的，但兩人那開岔的舌尖說的，有多少可信度，著實叫天使懷疑，自己雖然也是如此想，可是身體卻隨著眼前兩人的擺佈，做出自己也訝異的事。</p><p>全身給扒得精光，胸前敏感的梅紅給高杉輕揉著，包裹在胸口的平坦在中心處帶著一絲柔軟，給人繼續圍著那底頭微硬的物體畫圈，直到那乳首微微探出頭，從未見過人的乳首透著櫻花般的粉嫩。輕笑著，高杉含上了它。</p><p>分岔的舌尖一次次夾著乳首劃過，使勁地吸吮著讓那粉嫩從乳間彈出，在口中逐漸脹大，隨後高杉貼上手心的撫弄著。按壓著在自己掌心與天使的乳首間製造近乎真空的感覺吸附著自己的掌心給拉起。</p><p>輕顫著，少了衣物遮擋的下身逐漸挺立，在三人的注視之下泌出清液，晶瑩的結在柱身之上顫抖著，惡意的銀時撫下身張口含入那嫩莖的全部，用自己上顎的凹凸蹭著，那之後嘖嘖的響著像是吸吮棒棒冰一般的對待那莖身，岔開的舌尖還幾次擠入洞口探索。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚...哈...不...感覺好奇怪」雖說這已經不是第一次，但那會的第一次只是作為不懂事的兩人嘗試著，面對這樣連情事都能較量的兩人，天使自然不是兩人的對手，不久便雙手個別扯著兩人的髮根叫著。</p><p>顫抖的雙腿試想合攏，可惜卻無法把腿間的男人擠開，反叫銀時安撫的順著細緻的大腿內側撫過，高度敏感的下身在男人粗糙的手心撫過的麻癢直竄腦袋的，猛然一顫，盤住腿間的銀白腦袋，天使也顧不得自己的呻吟多麼羞恥彎下了身子，身後的高杉也同樣看著這好戲的掐住那脹紅的乳首，增加天使的快感。</p><p>吐射之後，所幸銀時仁慈的沒再繼續吸吮著那敏感的莖身，而是看著癱回高杉懷裡的天使後跟高杉相互看了眼，不懷好意的笑了，無力反抗的任由兩人擺佈自己的姿勢。</p><p> </p><p>茫茫然間，天使感知道自己曾給人觸碰過一次的穴口，正給人探索著，中指在裏頭摸索著腸壁上的異樣，強烈的異物感讓天使感覺十分奇妙，雖然不算難受卻十分詭異，直到他觸碰到深處的一點，本來還沒從發洩後恢復的性器，伴隨著天使的呼聲彈了起來。</p><p>「看來是這裡呢」說著，銀時加重指尖觸碰那點的力道，天使雖然想逃開，卻給身前的高杉擋住去路，反而是給人抱入懷中吻著，邪魅的綠眸眼中看得並不是自己而是那身後在戳弄自己體內敏感的另一個惡魔，天使是想喚出聲的，但是理智被身後玩弄得支離破碎，而且嘴上也給另一人堵著能呻吟出聲已經算不錯的了。</p><p>許是剛去過一次，硬挺的性器已經多這樣的刺激感到麻木，縱然脹得難受但是下腹依然還不夠，驅使天使身體本能的收縮起身後來刺激惡魔的指節滑過體內的快感，不知名的液體卻在這時清晰了起來，體內的指節似是裹著一層黏液在裡頭滑動著試過幾次後天使也覺得使勁的地方開始發痠，但是怎麼也還是離脫離這體內似是給火燒著般痛苦的距離遠了許多。</p><p>曾給灼燒過的背部已經痊癒，但是上頭蜷曲的新生皮膚還是讓天使感覺不怎麼敏銳只是身後的惡魔愛憐的親吻著讓自己不由得心生起一股暖意，不過感動也沒看久，濕滑的穴口就給男人抵上硬物。</p><p>「哈啊…」仰頭，天使錯開與高杉的吻喘息著。搭著高杉的肩頭，天使努力撐起自己的身軀與男人分開，但腰間依然給銀時掐死的往下按去，每一吋的移動都緩慢地撐開甬道，閉合的腸道磨著熾熱的莖身幾乎要化開的顫抖著，連帶著大腿一起顫抖著翹起小腿靠著銀時的腹部側邊。</p><p>完全沒入的同時，銀時同自己下腹拍上天使臀部的那剎發出細微的低吟，而天使也在他那硬物蹭過敏感的這時濺出一股清夜溫熱的灑在高杉的下腹上，讓深埋在高杉頸側的天使耳根羞恥的泛紅了起來，貼上天使另一側的耳廓，銀時惡意的輕柔地吹入氣息，發癢的感覺讓他輕晃著腦袋想擺脫它，可惜給兩人的腦袋夾在中間的自己除了小幅度的晃動什麼都做不來。</p><p>雖說天使的體質應該不至於有催情的效果，但是早已經對於那濁液的溫熱敏感的高杉，在那清夜的催化下把手騰出來撫弄自己。順著半勃的性器撫弄著，而食指與拇指輕扣著頂端刮撓著小孔，一點點的擠出那催化自己情慾的體液，隨後往下抹去，柱身在自己觸碰後雖然乾澀得帶著強烈的摩擦感，但隨著摩過的次數增加抽動的掌心也更加順暢。</p><p> </p><p>沿著莖身根部，揉過柔韌的囊袋高杉往身後的穴口撫摸進去，早已習慣銀時尺寸的身後自然對著細小的東西感受不到任何快感，僅有挺起上身蹭往另一人胸口時自己那敏感的乳尖才有那一絲絲快感刺激著自己，抱著自己的天使同樣的給著怪異的感覺引會注意看著高杉，最後抱在一塊親吻。過程中高杉本能的取悅自己親吻對象，伸手去擼動著對方的莖身，敏感的一彈，天使希望他收手但是擼動莖身的強烈快感又驅使他更往高杉的手掌蹭去，而引導的觸上那給冷落的穴口。</p><p>足夠濕潤的兩人自然沒什麼阻擋的滑進了那穴口，雖然不足以往那給填滿的飽脹，不過天使那初次進入他人身體內的莖身，還是盡責的探往深處，甚至在那最後緊貼著高杉的下身，細碎的毛叢磨蹭著細緻的囊袋，而伴隨著身後人的抽動一併抽動著自己的腰間，順著男人扣住自己的腰身輕扭著，同時也刺激著自己身下的高杉。</p><p>如此一前一後彼此交錯著的喘息在天使的腦中迴盪，意識不清的扣起高杉落在身側的雙手，傾身往高杉身上靠去，兩人挺立的漲紅蹭在一塊的一顫。</p><p>「唔……哈啊啊啊」天使的重量壓上的同時，天使弓起腰身更加貼入自己下身的每吋肌膚與高杉相互摩擦著，細薄的莖身肌膚下血管一次次彈動著射出，幾乎可以說被訓練得有成的高杉，在這灼熱灑濺的同時緊縮了腸壁喘出了聲，躺臥在自己下腹的莖身一彈的射出灑落在自己的下腹，而帶有惡魔體質濁白同樣濺上了天使的腰腹。<br/>「咿哈啊啊…不…」縱然自己在裡頭射出了，但是腸壁的攪動仍然刺激著自己試圖夾緊雙腿，卻給身後還未發洩的硬物阻止了動作只能張著腿輕顫，而隨著高杉的體液沾上自己，溫熱的感覺滲入下腹之中再一次刺激自己挺立，敏感的性器在高杉體內脹大，隨著那收縮給刺激著，腦中給一次次恍惚的浪潮沖刷著，天使幾乎忘了自己去了幾次，只知道當自己無力時那下身依然奮力的跳動著往高杉體內注入更多白濁，最後是隨著那乳白的液體疲軟的性器給高杉收縮的擠出腸道。</p><p> </p><p>「哈啊……咿」彼此粗喘著，液化的體液浸濕了兩人交合的部位，銀時在天使那多感受了點高潮的餘裕後便抽了出來，在天使疑惑的聲音中探往高杉的蜜口。</p><p>「唔…銀…啊…呃哈啊」未曾發泄的性器兇猛的侵入，才剛高潮餘裕未退的高杉給這猛然的舉動侵犯著，每一抽插，銀時都往裡頭掏出更多屬於那天使的濁白，而更加潤滑了他的抽動，給兩人夾在中間的天使前後此起彼落的喘息聲響在耳畔炸開，混沌的腦子幾乎以為自己也同樣給男人侵犯著，不久身下的高杉便又有了反應挺立著伴隨扭動蹭著天使的下腹。</p><p>「捏捏它…」惡魔的低語在耳畔說著，天使的胸口給銀時抓起的揉弄，天使一度不明那意含是捏自己還是哪裡，回頭疑惑看著那野獸於陰暗空間間幽幽亮起的猩紅，在那人輕抬的下巴指引下伸手握住那莖身。</p><p>「咿—不…哈啊…別停…唔銀時…」喚著高杉胡亂伸手制止著天使，卻忽然給銀時的挺動亂了動作，而隨著銀時的聲響摻雜著高杉淫亂的喘息，天使撫著那冠狀勾輕撓著，在莖身彈動亟欲射出的同時收了手。<br/>「做得很好呢」挑弄著高杉的慾望，銀時愉悅的說著，在那莖身緩過些後進行下一波的抽動，而高杉的莖身便在天使的掌心之中裹上自己的體液封住了那散熱的感覺，幾乎是要把自己燙傷的溫度讓每一次天使收手時高杉都捨不得的挺腰些。</p><p>大概是體內的硬物也玩得夠勁了，銀時這一次沒在高杉顫抖的時候停手，反倒是把自己盡數的挺入沒入那足夠濕潤的穴口射了進去，體內的腸壁的溫熱早已經習慣莖身但是那帶著比體溫高一點的濁白卻狐叫高杉失控般的抽搐著，天使按下手中彈動的性器，幾乎可以體會到那深埋在其中的兩人有多麼愉悅的感覺，伴隨著那輕吟許久才從餘裕中緩了過來。</p><p>「唔…你做什麼」以為這遊戲也玩夠了的天使本想起身從高杉身上離開，卻在離開床鋪前給銀時拉住。<br/>「這就夠了？」問著，銀時玩味的盯著那在天使跟前又一次挺立的性器，或許今天的次數上早已經過了所謂人類所能堪荷的程度，但是在這裡並沒那種限制，只要想得那便沒什麼不能成的事，只是作為本來那純潔的生物，如今這般幾乎墮落了一半的樣貌，銀時是期望能瞧見他更加墮落的模樣。</p><p>邪惡的揚起了令天使感到不妙的笑意，銀時低下頭與高杉細語著，零碎的氣音讓天使幾乎不能便是而困惑著錯失了逃走的機會。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>柔韌的內壁給內壁再一次給侵入，熟絡熟路的撫上那點，天使攀著銀時緊緊地貼著喘聲摻上一絲絲小獸般的哀鳴顫抖著，銀時依然沒停下手，而是撐開足夠柔軟的穴口，從自己肩頭對身後的另一人說。<br/>「進來吧！」</p><p>咬上天使的肩頭，高杉在銀時的引導下漸漸地沒入那溫熱的穴口，雖然一直以來都是給人肏弄著的，但是性器這樣直接的觸感還是讓人感到難以捨棄，縱然幾次在銀時帶回的魔物中玩過幾次那觸手的吸吮，但是還是不若這種帶有人體溫熱的內壁舒服，腸道內細微的抽動都透著自己的莖身傳遞過來，讓高杉更加深入他，只是如此已經足夠這新手呻吟的扭著，而銀時還在後頭備著更大的禮物。</p><p>待高杉抽到幾次後，銀時稍微調整自己的姿勢讓天使向前傾身在自己身上，捨不得離去那溫熱內壁的高杉弓著下身盡量那自己別從裡頭滑出的貼近，隨後那漲紅的莖身便從一旁擦過，摩著那濕潤的穴口以及高杉的根部，惡意的輕笑著，銀時的模樣看來他是刻意的，除了挑弄天使外同樣的戲弄著高杉，硬挺的性器戳弄著柔韌的球體，甚至搭上那惡作劇的尾巴繞住高杉的性器，被掐住的感覺讓性器漲紅了幾分，而環在頂頭的尾部皮面的愛心一次次輕拍著高杉的下腹說著。<br/>「怎麼停下來了呢，看，這麼還想更多呢」掐緊高杉的性器，銀時抽出給多尾部的刮撓著與高杉性器交合著的穴口，而自己握住自己漲紅的莖身繞著天使的會陰去挑弄著，只可惜在那身後的高杉看不見那天使的模樣，雖然在銀時眼裡兩人現在的樣子幾乎差不了多少，但是正是因為看到彼此而羞紅的樣子才有意思，不過自己能看見銀時也十分滿足了，一次錯開那會陰，往身後探出，銀時硬是擠入自己的使勁掐著天使的腰身。</p><p>「不…會…啊，放開…」兩個硬物在自己柔韌的穴口推擠著，給銀時頂開的蜜口滑出幾絲稠液的沾濕銀時的莖身，但對於潤滑也起不上什麼作用，穴口四周的皮膚給撐起著泛白，細看還能發覺那絲狀的青色血管，似乎差點就要給撕裂口感覺讓天使閉著眼深喘著，該來的還是來了，男人的硬物硬生生的蹭過另一人的莖身，把穴口撐開到極限，每一次抽動都與另一人的在體內碰撞著，退到幾乎要滑出的同時再一次插入，帶入外頭的冰冷的空氣促使天使本能的想收緊後穴，硬是吞入兩人的穴口自然沒能完成，只是絞緊了體內的兩人與自己接觸的範圍，一夜下來這樣的感覺應該麻木了，但是正因為如此這地獄般的折磨才持續了更長了。</p><p>「呃…銀時」被蹭得難受的另一人喚道，高杉已然不敢在隨意抽動自己，但是另一人卻不這麼認為，隨著高杉停止動作，銀時更是賣力的移動著。</p><p> </p><p>雖然不願意這樣放過兩人，但是一睜開眼前便是兩人隱忍著快感不願張嘴呻吟的模樣，以及那綠眸中打轉著的生理淚水銀時敗下了陣，弓起下腹與另一人幾乎貼在一塊的埋入那穴口。</p><p>一顫一顫的莖身彈動著，濁白的體液緩緩地淌流下來滴在兩人的下腹之間。</p><p>銀時放過天使的抽開自己，那穴口依然沒能閉合的展露著鮮紅的腸壁已經疲軟在裡頭的另一人，落寞的穴口嘗試著閉合的收縮著，白濁的體液便順著躺臥在裡頭疲軟的莖身留著另一人身上。</p><p>看著兩個同樣面貌的人，銀時很難抉擇去安撫誰，或者兩個都不，畢竟比起他的安撫兩人現在更需要的是睡一覺，所以銀時識相的摸摸收起地面上凌亂的事，同往常一樣做起家務。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>